Warpony
by Kanmeros
Summary: Warpony is a pony who is a mixture of Samuel L. Jackson, Chuck Norris, Mr. T, Bruce Willis, and Bruce Campbell all rolled into one.  He wanders Equestria by himself, until he visits Ponyville, a place where things get interesting...


WARPONY

A demented parody

By

RedDragonKan

Equestria. Land of ponydom among other creatures that inhabit the Everfree forest near a quaint little town known as Ponyville. A lone figure was pacing slowly from afar. One could see that this was just your average crimson hued earth pony, but if you got very close to see him, you will notice that this average looking individual had the stare that would make Fluttershy break down her own, and a snarl that could make a dragon run like a frightened pup. His eyes were the brightest yellow in contrast with his coat. His mane, white as snow and ruffled to the point you'd think he never heard of a comb before. His cutie mark...a fist punching the face of Discord, was a lot different than other ponies. You see, at the moment it had the face of the last creature that dared to piss him off. Said cutie mark's face would change depending on who was foalish enough to get on his nerves. Although he would never touch a mare, it is stated that said cutie mark at times would make exceptions...as with the case that even Celestia's face would appear whenever she acted like a troll. He was near a farm of sorts when a female southern accented voice called in his direction. The red pony turned his head slowly to see what the commotion was about.

"Howdy!" said an orange earth pony mare with blonde mane, green eyes and a cowpony hat on her head. She was sweating and she waved at his direction. "Sure could use yer help here, mister. We are shorthoofed and maybe were wonderin' if yah could buck some apples fer us?"

The pony furrowed his brow at this. No one has ever asked him to work for them, much less buckin' some darn tree for apples. However, she seemed nice enough when she asked, and he was not one to turn down a lady, so he approached her in a brisk canter and nodded to her.

"Alright. I might buck'em for you. Your name was?"

"Applejack." she said, running a hoof over her sweaty forehead. There was something about a well built female looking all worked up. She sure looked like a winner in his list.

"I'm called Warpony." he said.

The farmer filly raised her eyebrows at the name. Surely she has heard many strange pony names, but nothing sounding so...warlike. She soon shrugged this off as she decided to let him inside the farm, as she already asked for his help anyway. She lead him inside an apple tree orchard, where there were other two ponies hard bucking at said trees. One of them, a red pony of enormous size, regarded him silently as he bucked, while the other, a tanned colt kept hitting the tree with all his might, although with less success than the bigger stallion.

"These here are mah brother Big Mac and our employee Caramel. Even with their help we are running low in time fer the harvest. Sure was kind of ya to lend a hoof here, Warpony."

Caramel grinned at Warpony, who only glared in turn. The colt suddenly shrank in size and resumed bucking albeit weaker this time. Ignoring this, Applejack directing him to his very own tree to buck. She then tried to explain the delicate manner on how to do such things without harming either tree or pony that buck it. Warpony kindly dismissed this.

"I'll get it." he said, as he turned around and prepared to buck. In a swift move he kicked with all the might of a pony twice his size, yet the tree, when hit, began shaking furiously, knocking every single apple down to the ground and to baskets placed around it without being torn from its roots. Warpony then turned to face the tree, which suddenly had a face appear and screamed, ripping itself away from the ground and running away wailing. All three of the ponies present let their jaws drop, staring with disbelief. Warpony then turned to them, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"How's that?"

Applejack shook off her head and talked with an unease sound in her voice. "Er...great! But I think we caught up by now, so you may now be on yer merry way, kind sir!"

Warpony looked at the other ponies that had a big toothy smile and worried look in their eyes. He shrugged and walked outside the farm, continuing his journey. The farmer ponies all let out a sigh of relief, glad that he didn't touch the rest of their trees. Applejack then stomped the ground.

"Gosh dern it, now we are back to were we started...well, it could be a lot worse though..."

Soon, Warpony approached the skirts of a quaint little town. He saw ponies of various colors and shapes, although most of them seemed female, with a few stallions here and there. He was starting to like it already. He walked by a flower stand, tended by a trio of mares each with a flower related cutie mark on their flank. They all smiled at him as he nodded to them in turn, and then glared at the flowers which quickly closed and refused to open again until he was well away in distance. He walked past what he thought was the square of town and nearby a curious-looking building. One that resembled a huge cupcake with frosting on top. He paid no attention to it as he began walking past it, then...something blocked his way. Something pink in fact, with a huge smile and big blue eyes staring squarely at him. He noted that this pony had a balloon like mane, something that was annoying him already. The pony in front of him started speaking.

"Hi! You must be new, cause I know everypony in Ponyville and I have never seen anypony like YOU around! What's your name? Do you like parties? I LOVE parties, they are such fun to organize and to attend to! Watcha favorite song huh? What do you do for fun, do you like party games? Which party game you think I should include next time I make a party? Oh, I know! Maybe I should throw YOU a party! Would you like that? Huh,huh,huh?"

Warpony was gritting his teeth at the constant yammering of this filly. His cutie mark suddenly transformed to the shape of the pink pony being punched by the mighty fist. Before he could even warn her of being in his way, she began speaking once more.

"You know, there's not many colts in this place, makes me wonder where they are hiding, huh? Can you imagine a town filled only with fillies? How could foals be born? Now that I think about it, maybe magic could solve that problem, after all, a very important pony once said, 'It's magic, I don't have to-"

Before she could make things worse for him, Warpony closed her mouth with his hoof, turned her around, then started cranking her fluffy tail clockwise faster and faster until her legs were frantically moving on their own, gaining speed. He let go of the pink filly who screamed 'Weee!' as she sped up halfway through town.

"I don't like parties much." He said in a gruff voice, then continued with his tour in town. His venture soon got him close to a tree shaped building. He was wondering what it was with this town and its weird constructions, when he noted the sign in front of said building. An opened book was pictured on it. He realized this was some sort of library, and decided that some reading might soothe his last encounter with that annoying pink pony. He began knocking at the door, which was answered shortly by a tiny purple dragon. Said dragon looked up at him with a look of annoyance on his own.

"Yes...?"

"I want to read a book. This a library, right?"

"Uhm, yeah, you couldn't tell by reading the sign outside?"

Warpony looked down at the dragon with intensity so great, the baby dragon suddenly felt a lot shorter than he was. He gulped and let him inside without saying another word. Warpony walked inside, not paying attention to the startled dragon, and began looking at a shelf of his liking. The little dragon stepped up to him.

"Um...you need help getting a book? I can grab it for you if you want..." 

"Don't need your help." he said as he reached with his hoof and retrieved a book as if it were the easiest thing for a pony to do with equine appendages. The dragon stared in disbelief at this, his mouth in an 'o' shape. Warpony then sat down near a table and let the book plop on it. With a forceful glare, he stared at the book hard enough that it opened immediately out of fear and on the chapter he desired to read from. The dragon blinked and rubbed his eyes at this, then walked out of view while Warpony kept his interest in the book. He was already half through with his chapter, when he heard the dragon and an unfamiliar female voice approaching. He paid no mind to either as he continued reading.

"I'm telling you Spike, no earth pony can just grab a book and open it up without using magic, much less by glaring at it!"

"B-but, Twilight! He did such things! I saw it with my very own eyes! Look, just ask him and he will prove me right!"

"Sigh, alright...but if this is a prank, you are not getting any jewels tonight."

Warpony wasn't aware that a purple female unicorn was now watching him with interest. She then cleared her throat and he looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow at her the way she felt a bit nervous about.

"Um...hello there. I see you are new in town and took interested in my library. Much obliged, heh...er...I am sorry to ask you something silly but...is it true you opened a book by glaring it and not using any magic?"

"Yes."

Twilight blinked then looked at him with utmost curiosity. "But...that can't be right! I mean, no offence, but you are an _earth _pony, and we all know such kind can't use any kind of magic the way unicorns do...right?"

"What're you implying, miss?"

Twilight was now sweating a bit and left her ears flatten on her head at this. She looked around to search for an easy answer to this without making him any angrier that she thought he already was. She felt the constant jab of Spike on her leg making sure that she would prove him right on what he told her. Twilight coughed on her hoof and made her best to regain her composure.

"Well, eheh, enjoy your book! I'll be around if you need any assistance, mister..."

"Warpony."

"Right! Warpony! How I didn't see this...um, my name's Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant Spike, but I am sure you two already met. So...I'll leave you to your reading! You have a charming stay, Warpony."

With this, Twilight made a hasty turn around and dragged Spike using her telekinesis. The dragon kept trying to protest about it, but he couldn't help getting carried away as he wanted to prove himself further about the new patron of the library. Warpony continued reading, not paying attention at the two library personnel. Although he did admit...that librarian sure had looks on her, even if she seemed like a bookworm.

Moments after reading the book, Warpony shelved it right were he got it, wanting to be grateful to the cute librarian who let him inside her library. He stepped outside to notice that only half a day has gone by, but at the same time, he noticed something else. A cyan pegasus leaving a rainbow trail behind her as she performed various stunts in the air. A few moments later, other ponies gathered around, amazed at the spectacle above. After a few more tricks, the cyan pegasus ventured to the middle of the crowd, hovering above and bowing to the increased amounts of hooves sounding on the floor.

"Yeah, that's right!" She boasted "bring on the noise! Nopony is better at what I do, NOPONY!"

Warpony stepped from the crowd and stared right at her. He noticed that she was sporting a peculiar mane and tail of different colors, something he found quite unique. He also noted her slender body, which fit her athleticism, something he also admired in females. He got near her with a challenge in his eyes. She noticed this and raised an eyebrow when he was in front of her.

"Seems you think nopony can do what you do..." Warpony licked his lips "I beg to differ."

"Oh really?" She scoffed, "Well then, what can _you _do that I can't?"

"Step back and I'll show you." The pegasus gave him a questioning look but did as he told. Other ponies suddenly gave him enough space to do whatever he was going to do. Warpony lowered his haunches to the point they almost touched the ground, and then with a grunt, he shot up in the air. He sped up making holes trough clouds as he went high up the sky, gaining speed until a loud noise was heard, followed closely by another, then another still. In just mere seconds, Warpony has created three rainbooms, leaving a trail of color behind as each rainbow colored ring expanded in its wake. When he was but a tiny speck in the sky, he exploded in a barrage of fireworks. The pegasus fell down to he haunches and stared up agape, with her eyes huge as saucers. Others "oooh" and "aaah" at the spectacle.

"Wha...WHAT? HOW THE HAY HE DID THAT? THAT'S, THAT'S..."

"Awesome?"

She almost jumped out of her coat when she found out Warpony was right behind her. Turning sharply, she quickly got close to him, nose to nose, and glared.

"How can you be here, when you were up THERE moments ago?"

"Like I said," he responded with a smirk "I'm just awesome."

She sat back down and stared him in disbelief. Warpony walked to her and pressed his nose to hers now.

"So...what do I win?"

The pegasus blushed and pushed him back quickly.

"Er...no, you got it all wrong, bud. I never said anything about a prize, much less something like you're thinking..." She looked to her left and raised a hoof to rub the back of her neck. Warpony grunted and looked at her quizzically. The pegasus then looked at him and gulped.

"Although...heh...I don't see the reason why we couldn't have a snack sometime or something...that was really something you did there. How the heck an earth pony can do that?"

Warpony shrugged. She gave up on this and then introduced herself.

"Name's Rainbow Dash...who the hay are you?"

"Warpony."

"Oh? Huh...never really heard anything like that, it suits you somehow. So...when's a good day to meet up?"

Warpony was about to speak when he felt being dragged away from her. In moments he was face to face with an elegant white coated female unicorn with sapphire eyes and a flashing smile.

"Darling, you are the one I've been looking for!"

"Mare, what the hay you talkin' about?"

She seemed taken aback at this, but still batted her eyelashes and gave him a knowing smile. Warpony was immediately awestruck at the beauty of this female, so he let his mood simmer for now.

"I must ask you to join me at my boutique. I saw what you just did and you would be the best candidate for my new suits!"

As he was being dragged away with her magic, he could hear the yells of protest from Rainbow Dash. He mumbled something and decided to make it up to her sometime. Before he knew it, he was modeling for the fashionista, whose name he told her was Rarity. He nodded to that name, it suited her like a ring on a unicorn's horn. There was a white furred cat that kept batting at his tail every no and then. Warpony turned his head and glared at the feline, which screeched and ran away as fast as its tiny legs could carry her, hiding under a table that was covered by fabric. He turned his head back and winced at the fifth time the unicorn kept poking him with needles. He scowled at her, although she didn't seem to notice.

"So, darling...your name's Warpony then? Such a peculiar name. Then again who am I to speak? I may have the most peculiar name of them all..."

Warpony sighed at the thought of having to hear her chattering all the time while being pierced with needles and chocked to the neck with the tight suits. He was now feeling highly uncomfortable.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I punch ponies."

Rarity stopped what she was doing briefly, blinking and then chuckling modestly. She inserted another needle under his belly this time. Warpony had enough. His temperature raised as his face contorted into a full raging mode, eyes narrowed and mane bristling. All of the sudden, the suit shredded away and exploded in many tiny fractions of fabric everywhere. Rarity fell back to her haunches and stared in shock. Warpony stepped down from the little stage and began walking towards the exit. As the unicorn began wailing at what happened, blaming him for ruining her suit, Warpony simply opened the door of the boutique and walked outside.

Warpony walked on the edge of town, not wanting to meet anypony after what happened. He soon encountered a small area near the Everfree forest, where a small cottage came to view, along with a small chicken coup and various small animals surrounding the area. In the middle of it all there was a yellow pegasus with pink mane and tail, busy trying to get the animal's attention and failing in doing so. Warpony raised an eyebrow and approached her, intrigued. When he was close enough, the pegasus made a small 'eep' and tried to hide behind a bush. Warpony didn't seem concerned about her sudden shy demeanor. He got close to the bush and looked over at her, who was now hiding her face behind her pink mane.

"You alright?"

"Um...I just...well, I just thought you were gonna..."

"Do what? Speak up mare!"

The pegasus eeped once more and closed her eyes. "I thought you were gonna mug me or something!"

At this, Warpony gave a hearty laugh. It has been a while since anypony has giving him such humorous statement. The pegasus opened her eyes slowly and raised her head at the sound of his laughter. She soon looked at him with curiosity rather than bashfulness. Warpony suddenly stopped and looked back at her, only this time, he noticed she wasn't as scared of him as a moment ago.

"Girl, what you doin' with these here animals?"

"Oh, um, well you see, I take care of them as a matter of fact..."

Warpony looked around. "ALL of them?"

She nodded, "Yes, animals are special to me. I tend to them daily, give them food, cure their wounds, and see them to sleep."

"Dang girl, you sure have a busy life! I like busy mares."

"Um...thanks?" the pegasus now got out of the bush completely and sat down besides him. Warpony followed suit and both stared at each other for a moment, then she broke the silence.

"So...what are you doing around here? You don't seem like anypony I met before..."

"I'm Warpony. I travel the world to find trouble and punch it in the face."

"That's...nice I think." she looked around remembering what she was supposed to do. "Oh dear, I am afraid I won't be able to get all those animals back to their dens in time...can you give me a hoof in doing this while I get to the cottage to fix my birdhouses?"

Warpony shifted in place. He nodded. The pegasus grinned and gave her thanks while galloping to her cottage. Warpony in the meantime, walked over the place where the creatures where rummaging around near a tree. He tried to gather them around, only for them to scurry away from his grasp. He tried to guide them to their dens, and the same thing happened. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at them.

"Now see here," he said "Either you get to your tiny little homes, or I'll make sure you all get turned into slippers and coats!"

At this, the entire group of animals quickly dashed inside their respective dens. Even the birds that stayed outside got inside their tiny birdhouses the pegasus made for them. Warpony was satisfied. Fluttershy came out to meet him once more, and looked around. She had a smile on her face.

"Oh! You did it! I'm very thankful, Mr. Warpony..."

"My pleasure."

"Um...would you like to come over for tea? That is, if you like..."

"Tea's fine by me. What name you said you were?"

"Fluttershy."

"Well then, Fluttershy. Get me to some damn fine tea then."

Warpony and Fluttershy spent some quality time drinking tea and getting to know each other. She talked about animals, he talked about punching faces. She introduced him to her bunny, Angel, who at first looked at him with a disapproving look. But when he kept talking about the awesome ways to dispose of a manticore while blindfolded, the bunny gave him a smile and a thumbs up. She also mentioned some of her friends, who he had already met in one way or another. He particularly asked about the one named Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy told him a bit of info about her and other things that her rainbow-maned friend likes to do. Like other mares he had met, Warpony found this pegasus as attractive as the rest. Seems this town had its share of good liking, great personality females. After the nice conversation, Warpony bid her farewell and exited the cottage back to Ponyville, since he was in a better mood than before. He entered from a different spot this time, making sure he wouldn't face another encounter with a certain pink pony and avoiding that cupcake shaped building where she popped from. He was halfway through town, when he started hearing laughter. Not just any happy laughter either...the kind only misfits he encountered in his journeys made. He neared a group of ponies who were looking up and talking among themselves in a frenzy. When he got close to see what the fuss was about, he looked up and saw three pegasus wearing some sort of dark colored jumpsuits and orange goggles shaped into angry slits covering their eyes. He noted that the one in the middle, was slender than the other two. He assumed this one was a female and when she started to speak, his guess was proven.

"Citizens of Ponyville," she said "We are the Shadowbolts!"

"Oooh, are you like the Wonderbolts and going to perform for us?" one pony asked.

"Uh, no,no...we're not performers. We are here to take over your tiny little town! Resistance is futile, mwahahaha!"

The group of ponies muttered among themselves. They questioned how a trio of pegasi could do anything like that at all. At this, the Shadowbolt leader fumed and got closer to the group, eyes glowing from her goggles.

"Don't think for a second that just because you see only three of us we could not do anything like this! Any one of you who try and stoop us, and we will make sure you get the worst day of your pitiful lives." she pressed herself against a stallion that by now was shaking in his hooves. "Got that?"

"I get it. What I don't get is how you think anypony would sit by and let you try to ruin this town."

The leader turned to see who spoke to her. She saw Warpony nearby, his eyes shooting arrows at her. The leader smirked at fluttered over to him, looking down the way a pony would look at a worm. Warpony simply stared up at her, his vision cool at the moment and not seeing the reason to get upset just yet.

"Oh, and who might you be, _earth _pony_?"_

"Name's Warpony. I don't take it kindly the way you said earth pony."

The Shadowbolt laughed and glared at him once more. "And what will a simpleton like an _earth _pony do about it? How could somepony like **you **even be able to stand against us pegasi? Are you going to hop around like a bunny to try and make an example of us?"

By now, his cutie mark changed shaped and the face of all three Shadowbolts appeared, being punched by the relentless fist at the same time. Warpony got a glint in his eye and his face contorted to that of an enraged equine.

"Tell you what," he said "you just leave and I might forget about how much of a mistake you just made by insulting me. I promise I will not follow you nor I will get you back, and you will be able to live long, prosperous lives."

"Oh, is that a threat? Hey everypony, this guy here thinks he can take on us! Why don't you show him what we do to loudmouths like this one?"

The other two Shadowbolts nodded and by her command, swooped down at Warpony, a look of determination and amusement on their faces. Just when they were about to strike, Warpony smiled. In a fraction of a second when they saw his smile, he jumped at them and the carnage began. Everypony present, including the female leader, stared in shock at the scene unveiled before them, ears pressed against their heads as the sound of punches, kicks, and headbutts were mixed against the cries of the Shadowbolts caught in his fury.

*whap! sock! crack!*

"OH CELESTIA, MY RIBS!"

*bonk! crash! thud!*

"AARRRGH, MY WINGS, YOU BROKE MY WINGS!"

*kick! headbutt! tearing sound!*

"SWEET LUNA ON THE MOON!"

*unimaginable sound*

"OH...MY...JEWELS..."

When the dust settled and both Shadowbolts lay on the ground with their hooves covering their lower sections, the Shadowbolt leader's mouth was hanging from her jaw, eyes threatening to escape through her goggles. Warpony began walking closer to her now, and she began to panic. She reached inside her costume and brought a whistle.

"S-stay back! You think you've won? See how you do against this!"

She used the whistle and seconds later, a roar came from behind her. Towering over Ponyville was an Ursa Major, standing on his hind legs and snarling down at the town. Everypony ran away while the remaining Shadowbolt and Warpony stood in front of it. The leader of the Shadowbolts smirked and flew away to the side, leaving the deed of getting back to the Ursa Major. Warpony however, wasn't even remotely surprised. He kept looking at the creature with the look of somepony reading at a very, boring book. The Ursa brought down a paw on him, slamming hard on the ground. The Shadowbolt cheered, making a little victory dance in the air.

"Yes! Uh huh, who's bad now? Who's bad-"

She stopped as a rumbling sound came from under the huge beast's paw. The Ursa Major's look on its face was that of surprise, as his paw was being lifter by the tiny earth pony. With a snare on his face, Warpony grasped the huge paw and then turned it around with force. With a sickening crunch, the Ursa Major roared in pain as his paw was broken from the wrist. Warpony shook the dust from his mane.

"Well then, I guess I have to teach you a lesson as well."

With that, he lowered himself as he did before, and leaped towards the Ursa Major, teeth bearing in rage as he prepared his hoof to strike. The Ursa Major blinked seconds before the pony made contact.

"POOOOONNAY PAAAAUNCH!"

He hit the jaw of the Ursa Major with such force, an explosion of light came from the impact, followed by a thunderous sound. The cosmic bear fell backwards in slow motion, his face contorting in surprise and pain, mouth threatening from dislocating from his face as teeth where flying out of it. Time reverted to normal, Ursa Major finally hitting the ground making a small earthquake as the body settled. The Shadowbolt's face drooped, having nothing else to do to show this pony that she meant business earlier. Even her goggles turned upside down. She noticed Warpony walking towards her and turned away trying to fly to safety. However, before she could do so, she felt her tail being caught and then dragged face to face with a glaring earth pony, nostrils flaring. She was now shivering so hard, she thought she would relieve herself right there and then.

"Don't even think about staining such awesome suit."

"Uh...okay?" she gulped "I won't?"

Just when she thought she was going to get a piece of what he dished out, Warpony reached for her goggles and pulled them up, revealing a pair of scared, purple eyes blinking at him.

"You got pretty eyes."

"Huh?"

Before she caught on what she just heard, Warpony pressed his lips on hers, giving her the most awesome kiss she ever got from anypony. Soon, her wings stopped flapping and she embraced him while her body kept lowering beneath him. He then broke the kiss, leaving a dizzy Shadowbolt female on her knees, hearts flying around her head and a goofy grin on her face.

"I also like bad mares. You should perform in a movie or something sometime."

"Yeees, movie...the world is a happy place..."

He left her alone, walking away when he was surrounded by cheering ponies all around him. The Mayor of the town stepped from the crowd and walked close to him. She was so grateful, that she decided to tell the princesses about this courageous event.

Warpony was in front of the throne were the two regal sisters spoke to him about the events that transpired. Although the alabaster alicorn was a beauty, he took notice of the blue alicorn, who seemed cuter. Princess Celestia was the only one speaking to him, however. Warpony wondered if he would ever hear the voice of her sister, he figured it would match her cute exterior just the same. He heard Celestia clear her throat and his eyes were once more on her.

"As payment for your courage," she said "I will grant you the honor of being my personal grooming assistant. If what I heard about your hoofs was true, I can get away with being the best groomed mare in all Equestria! Oh, hohohoho!"

Warpony's eyes narrowed and his cutie mark now shaped into Celestia's face punched by the fist. He didn't do anything, the cutie mark's power was so awesome, that what it pictured stroke Celestia and knocked her backwards with a yelp. Luna blinked and looked at her sister.

"Ooh, why are stars floating in broad daylight...? Look at the birdies..."

Ignoring Celestia's babble while knocked out, Luna turned back to Warpony with a grin on her face.

"Whoa, I never saw that coming! Do you do awesome things like this in a daily basis?"

"Pretty much" Warpony said, finally getting to hear her and getting his suspicions about her cute voice. Luna clapped her hooves for a few moments then stopped to speak to him again.

"Ok, unlike what my sister had planned, I will grant you what you desire...so speak."

"Well," Warpony said with a grin on his face. "Would you be able to hook me up?"

Princess Luna's expression was one of confusion. Warpony further explained about his request and then she nodded in understanding.

Rainbow Dash was on her bed, blankets covering up to her chest and hoofs touching each other. She had a look of bliss on her face and her eyes were sparkling.

"That. Was. Awesome."

A grunt of acknowledgment was heard from her side as Warpony had his hooves behind his neck and a cigar smoking in his mouth. To his side there was Zecora, too drunk in pleasure to even make a rhyme about it. This was the best day Warpony ever had, and it concluded with the best night he could ever get by far. Rainbow Dash turned to him, her hoof circling on his chest while giving him a look of anticipation.

"So...wanna go for round 2?"

"Damn girl, you don't seem to get enough, do you?" Warpony said, while the zebra gave them both a look of uncertainty. Warpony shrugged and then raised the blanket to cover them all, and resumed their night of pleasure away.

This story was regarded as the most awesome pony story ever written, and it kept being commented up to this day. It was regarded as a step above Cupcakes, and was placed in its own page so everyone could take a look at the awesome addition.

THE END


End file.
